Dangan Ronpa: We are the Walking Dead
by MenacingRelic98
Summary: Taking place in a non-despair AU, the cast of DR and SDR2 are pitted against a zombie apocalypse! This story is told from Makoto Naegi's perspective. No one is safe from certain death as the zombie outbreak ravages not just Hope's Peak, but the entire world! Who will live...and who will become one with the undead?
1. Gouge Away

Dangan Ronpa: Walking Dead

By MenacingRelic98

"_**Gouge Away"**_

Makoto Naegi woke up. It was a day like no other. It was a day of truth and suffering. It was the first day of finals! Naegi rolled around lazily at first, but then shot up straight when he looked at the clock. He was going to be late for school! With lightning speed, he changed into his usual school outfit, brushed his teeth, and ran downstairs. He had barely any time to greet his mother, father, and sister as he rushed to grab his toast and his backpack. Sticking the toast in his mouth, he ran out the door, giving a muffled goodbye to his family.

Naegi managed to be in his seat just moments before the bell rang. He looked around the class. Everyone seemed to be there. Furthermore, they all seemed like they had been there for quite some time. A few students looked at Naegi briefly but stopped before too long. Then, a voice said, "Ha! Looks like even _I _was here before you!"

Naegi turned around to see Leon Kuwata. Kuwata was almost always late, but he was right; even he got there before Naegi this time.

"Well, getting here early only once isn't something to be especially proud of…" Naegi replied.

"You seem kinda off. Is something wrong?" Kuwata asked.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Naegi answered.

Their conversation was cut short by the teacher, who placed a test on their desks. Naegi began to focus on his final.

Naegi worked diligently and efficiently on the test for about thirty minutes, but after that, a blaring siren went off in the school. It instantly snapped him out of his focus. He looked up at the siren in the room, then at his fellow students. Most seemed just as confused as Naegi was.

"What's going on?" One whispered.

"No idea." Another replied.

Naegi couldn't help but wonder what was going on. The alarm ringing was not the fire alarm; rather, it was the dangerous weather alarm. Naegi knew that it couldn't be dangerous weather, however. He could see outside through a window, and though it was partly cloudy, the sun still shined through. He stared at the window for a while, wondering what the alarm was for.

Suddenly, a force on the outside of the school broke that very window. Then, a frightening form crawled into the classroom. It had a human shape and was drenched in blood. Its eyes had no life, and its skin was grayish in color. It truly looked like a monster. Upon seeing it, everyone began to panic. Several students, along with the teacher, ran out of the classroom. Naegi, however, was frozen in shock. His mind raced, desperately searching for a logical answer as to what this monster really was. Sadly, it was about to get worse.

Leon Kuwata took charge. He attacked the monster with a nearby chair and knocked it out. Leon, however, didn't seem to be paying attention to the window as another monster jumped in.

"Look out, Kuwata-kun!" Naegi screamed. But it was too late. The monster tackled Leon and tore into his neck with its teeth.

"AGH! Run, Naegi! Get as far away from here as you can!" Leon yelled. Naegi, though reluctant to leave his friend, got up and ran.

Naegi had only heard about zombies in cheap science fiction movies and video games. He never imagined that they could be real. Still, he knew what he saw. The image of the zombie murdering Leon replayed in his head over and over again. Naegi began to panic. How would he survive in such a bleak situation? He ran into the main hall. It was a storm of other students, all trying to escape out the front door. Naegi, however, realized that this was a bad idea, and fought his way through the crowds to reach the second floor. It would be easier to be swarmed by zombies on the first floor that the second. He ran through the second floor to arrive on the third floor. After he did this, he ran into the rec room, and found two friends of his, Kyoko Kirigiri and Sayaka Maizono.

"Kirigiri-san! Maizono-chan!" Naegi shouted.

"Naegi-kun!" Kirigiri and Maizono shouted simultaneously.

"Are you guys alright?" Naegi asked.

"Yes, we are fine." Kirigiri replied.

Naegi breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I still have friends who are alive!" Naegi announced, on the verge of tears.

"What?" Maizono inquired.

"Leon Kuwata is…." Naegi said, trailing off towards the end.

Maizono gasped. She had been best friends with Leon. They were almost as close as siblings. She began to cry. Naegi looked at her. He wanted to say something, but he had no clue what to say. He wanted to cry too, but he didn't because he knew he needed to stay focused to survive. Maizono, however, became overcome with grief.

"I have to get out of here!" Maizono screamed.

"To try to leave right now, especially out the front door, is suicide. You'll get trampled first, and then eaten by the zombies." Kirigiri explained.

"I don't care! I can't take this!" Maizono screamed. She ran out of the rec room and down to the second floor. Naegi was about to go after her, but Kirigiri grabbed his arm.

"We can't pursue her. You and I both know that we can't convince her otherwise, and that we need to focus on survival. Let's see who else we can find on this floor, and then go up to the next." Kirigiri said.

"…Okay." Naegi replied.

Naegi and Kirigiri searched the third floor and found nobody else, so they went up to the fourth floor. From there, they went into the data processing room and found Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami, and Hifumi Yamada.

"Togami-kun! Fujisaki-san! Yamada-san!" Naegi shouted.

"Naegi-kun! Kirigiri-san!" Fujisaki cheered.

"Good to see you!" Yamada said happily.

"You're both alive. That's good." Togami said.

"Is there anyone else on this floor?" Kirigiri inquired.

"No, just us." Togami replied.

"Alright. Naegi and Yamada, I want you to help me go back downstairs, to the second floor and look there." Kirigiri explained.

"You can count on me!" Yamada exclaimed, changing his voice to sound deeper.

Naegi simply nodded. He certainly wanted to help as many as he could, but couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about going to the second floor. It's being above the first floor meant that it would be quick to be infested with zombies. Even so, Naegi wanted to save as many people as he could.

Once he was on the second floor, Naegi headed to the library, where he found Yashiro Hagakure, Junko Enoshima, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru. They greeted each other, and then met up with Kirigiri.

"I found Ishimaru, Enoshima, and Hagakure." Naegi stated.

"Good, but have you seen Yamada?" Kirigiri asked.

Suddenly, they all heard Yamada scream. Naegi's blood went cold as the group ran over to the noise, only to find Yamada being devoured by zombie Maizono.

"M-M-Maizono!" Naegi stuttered.

"Run!" Kirigiri yelled.

"Wait! Do you know if Mondo is still alive?" Ishimaru asked.

"We have no time for that!" Junko shouted.

Suddenly, Sakura Ogami and Mondo Owada, armed with chairs, came and bashed Yamada and Maizono in their heads, knocking them out. They then turned around to quickly greet everyone else.

"Good to see you all, but we have no time to waste!" Sakura announced. Everyone nodded and began to run up the stairs, but Hagakure tripped and fell. He tried to get back up, but at that moment, Yamada reawakened as a zombie and bit into his leg.

"AGH!" Hagakure screamed.

"Leave him!" Junko yelled.

"No, wait! Maybe I'm immune!" Hagakure suggested, panicked.

"I'm sorry!" Naegi shouted. The group ran up the stairs to the third floor. Then, they traveled to the fourth floor, picked up Togami and Chihiro, and ran to the fifth floor. From there, they ran into the greenhouse.

"Ok, I think we're safe." Naegi said, exhaling.

"Yes, you are. But not for long if we don't figure out how to escape." A voice said.

Everyone turned towards the voice to see a ton of other students.

"Who are you?" Naegi asked.

"I am Hajime Hinata. I saved quite a few people, including some lower classmen, but I still lost Kazuichi Souda, Mahiru Koizumi, Hiyoko Saionji, and Byakuya Togam…er…Twogami. And if we don't figure out a way to escape this school, we will all eventually die." One of the students said.

Naegi greeted the upper classmen as well as Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa, Celestia Ludenburg, and Mukuro Ikusaba. He saw Togami ask about this 'Twogami'. For now, they were safe. But Hinata was right. Unless they could escape the school, it would only be a matter of time before they would all die.

_**Surviving Members: 24 out of 32**_

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Break Down to Break Through

"_**Break Down to Break Through"**_

After everyone became acquainted, Hinata got the ball rolling on ideas to escape the school. Time was getting shorter by the second. They needed a plan to escape, and they needed it now. Naegi got to thinking. It would be next to impossible to just leave through the front door with the swarms of zombies on the lower floors. Also, there was no alternate exit on the top floor. He knew that the solution would have to be creative. He listened to the others converse.

"Is there some way to take an alternate route around the zombies?" Sonia asked.

"Well, if we could somehow leave out this room, then we would avoid the vast majority of the zombies, seeing as they appeared to be coming from the northeast, and this room is in the most southwestern part of the school." Togami noted.

"How on earth would we do that? Jump out the window?" Nekomaru asked, sarcasm in his tone. That's when it hit Naegi.

"No, we don't _jump_ out the window…but maybe we could use a rope to climb down the side of the wall! All we would need to do is tie the rope around something stable and break the window." Naegi explained.

"Yeah, that could work!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Ok…where could we find some rope? It's not like we just have one lying around…." Chihiro trailed off.

"No…but perhaps we could make a makeshift one with extension cords from the data room." Celestia suggested.

"Ibuki is not sure if that would be strong enough…." Ibuki replied.

"What if we reinforced it somehow? Those cables are already pretty strong, so I don't think it would take too much reinforcement to make them strong enough." Kuzuryu asked.

"The thick cloth in the music room's curtains might work!" Junko shouted.

"Ok, then let's put this plan into action!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata and Sonia took charge and formed three groups. One group would stay behind and make sure no zombies got into the greenhouse, one group would go get cords and cables from the data room, and one group would take all the curtains from the music room. Naegi was put in the group heading to the data room. With him were Komadea, Nanami, Mondo, Ishimaru, Togami, Fukawa, and Teruteru. Together, the group scavenged any cord, cable, and wire that they could find. They continued to do this for quite some time, when suddenly, Naegi heard a noise. It sounded like something fell over, and it clearly came from outside the data room. Naegi dropped what he was doing and poked his head out the door of the room. He took a long, careful look, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What is it?" Ishimaru asked.

"Nothing, I guess. Just thought I heard something, that's all." Naegi replied.

As Naegi began to shut the door, however, a zombie Leon Kuwata managed to get his head through the door. He nearly bit Naegi's leg, but Naegi tumbled backward, narrowly avoiding the bite. Naegi barely noticed, however, as he was shocked to see his friend as a monster.

"AHHH!" Naegi screamed. Everyone turned their heads. They all immediately noticed the zombie.

"Naegi, have you been bitten?!" Togami shouted.

"N-no…." Naegi replied shakily.

"Then get the hell away from the door!" Mondo yelled. Naegi backed away, but could not take his eyes off Leon. His friend, once powerful and full of life, has now become less than human; Leon had become nothing more than a shallow husk of what he once was. Naegi froze. He couldn't move, couldn't feel. He realized that the reality of this situation hadn't hit him until now. Not only are his friends dead, but their bodies are now perverted and tortured forms without a soul.

He was snapped out of his despairing thoughts by Togami, who grabbed Naegi and shook him.

"Snap out of whatever pathetic fear you are in and focus! Stopping to daydream will only get you killed!" Togami yelled. Naegi came to his senses. He observed Mondo beating the zombie with a computer, and everyone else crowded around him.

"R-r-right." Naegi stuttered. He got up and slowly followed everyone else out of the room after Mondo knocked out Leon.

Everyone met back up in the greenhouse, and everyone had the needed supplies.

"What took so long?" Hinata asked.

"A zombie attacked us, and Naegi had a bit of a breakdown. We didn't lose anyone though." Komadea explained.

"Oh." Hinata said. He approached Naegi and sat beside him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naegi replied.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Naegi replied. Naegi was tense, but had recovered somewhat. Still, he was afraid. He tried not to let thoughts of death cloud his judgment, and began to focus on the escape plan.

"Hinata-kun, shouldn't we be assembling the rope?" Naegi inquired.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hinata answered.

Assembling the rope was difficult and time-consuming, but it was successful. The makeshift rope was strong and long enough to get to ground level. However, it would still take a significant amount of time just to get everyone down, especially because there were some people who were clumsy and may lose their footing. The group decided to let the stronger people down first except for Sakura, who insisted on going last. Before they could begin, Nekomaru and Sakura had to break the window. With one swift punch from each of them, the window shattered. After that, they tied the rope around a massive tree that was sturdy enough to hold them. From there, Nekomaru went down first.

In about fourteen minutes, half the students were out. As Naegi watched Ibuki go down, he could not help but wonder what they would do once they escaped the school. It would be safer, since they would be in an open space, but it may not be enough on its own to survive. Naegi shuddered. He knew he had to stay optimistic; that's what he did best. However, he could not help but think thoughts of despair. The situation seemed so bleak. Still, he knew he would do everything in his power to save himself and everyone else.

Suddenly, Naegi heard banging. He turned around and saw a horde of zombies clawing at the greenhouse door. Naegi shrieked. Everyone still in the building turned around and saw the zombies.

"They'll be through before we can finish judging by the strength of the door their banging on, especially since it's a glass door." Togami explained.

"I knew this would happen." Sakura said. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Ogami-san…?" Naegi asked.

"I will fight the zombies. I can hold them off long enough to get everyone else out safely." Sakura announced.  
"What?!" Asahina shouted.

"I'm sorry, but this is my choice. I'm willing to sacrifice myself to save all of you. Go, and do not let my sacrifice be in vain." Sakura replied.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Asahina yelled.

Sakura sighed. Then, she picked up Asahina and threw her out the window, right into Nekomaru's arms. "NOOOOO!" Asahina screamed as she fell. Nekomaru caught her with ease-just as Sakura intended-but then had to restrain her, for she tried to lunge for the rope, likely so she could climb back up.

"Live on, Asahina-chan." Sakura said. Then, Sakura turned around. As Naegi was beginning to climb down, the glass doors broke, and he watched Sakura fight her final battle.

Once Naegi got down to ground level, Hinata did a quick count.

"Everyone's here. Good," Hinata announced, "our first priority is to—"

"NO! NOT EVERYONE'S HERE!" Asahina shrieked. Naegi could tell the pain that Asahina was in. It was similar to the pain that he felt about his good friend Leon. Naegi approached her slowly. He didn't know exactly what to say, but he hoped whatever he came up with would be good enough.

"Asahina…I'm so sorry. Sakura was a great friend to all of us. But we cannot weep now. If we give up, then her sacrifice will have been in vain. She did what she did because she cared so much about us. Now, let's show how much we care about her by living on." Naegi proclaimed. Asahina looked up at Naegi. She hugged him, and began to cry on his shoulder. Naegi paused, and then hugged her back lightly. Kirigiri gave him a funny look. She then approached them.

"With all due respect, we aren't going to survive standing around in one spot. Let's get moving." Kirigiri announced.

"Right…" Naegi replied.

With that, the group set off. Everyone stayed close. They did not know how they were going to live, but at least they were out of the school. Now the real fight for survival begins.

_**Surviving Members: 23 out of 32**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Fear Something Again

"_**Fear Something Again"**_

The group headed into the city. There were very few zombies at that point, likely because many were inside the surrounding buildings. Naegi looked at Hinata. Hinata seemed lost, like he didn't know what to do next. Naegi, however, knew two people who knew all about survival.

"Hey, Ikusaba-san and Togami-kun," Naegi inquired, "What do we do next?"

"Well, our first priority would be to get as much food and supplies as possible, then leave the city." Mukuro explained.

"It would also be wise to obtain weapons in case we encounter more zombies. Going hand to hand with them is a bad idea." Togami added.

"From there, we try to figure out what's really happening. Knowing more about the situation will help us survive." Mukuro continued.

Hinata paused. Then, he smiled and said, "You guys seem to know a lot about survival. Maybe you should help Sonia and I lead."

"Naturally." Togami mused.

"Let's go into that grocery store." Mukuro suggested. Everyone followed Mukuro. She poked her head inside the store, and then came out. "Two zombies are in the store. One's behind the checkout counter and the other is in the seafood isle." Mukuro explained.

"Nekomaru, knock 'em out!" Akanne exclaimed. Nekomaru went inside. Mondo followed so he could provide backup. A few minutes later, the two came back out.

"All clear." Mondo stated. Everyone went inside.

"OK everyone, we can only take non-perishables. Also, we'll need eating utensils and tools for making soup. Don't forget lots of water!" Mukuro commanded. Naegi found a bag, and began filling it up with bottles of water. He also found spoons, forks, and knives, so he took those as well. He didn't feel right just taking all this stuff, but he knew it was absolutely necessary. Naegi sighed. He felt tired. It wasn't as if he had done that much activity to tire him out, but he felt drained mentally. All he wanted to do was sleep. Despite this, Naegi pressed on. He had to, not only for his own sake, but for the sake of his friends who had died.

Naegi continued to shove stuff into the bag he was using until it was completely full. Then, he slumped the back over his shoulder and began to walk towards the exit. As Naegi poked his head out the door, however, he saw that hordes of zombies now roamed the city streets. He immediately shut the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Sonia asked.

"Zombies are everywhere now." Naegi said quickly.

Sonia nodded, and thought of a plan. She ran to Gundam and Ibuki.

"Tanaka-kun, Mioda-chan, I need help from both of you!" Sonia exclaimed.

"What will you have the dark lord do?" Gundam replied.

"You need help from Ibuki? Ibuki will help!" Ibuki replied.

"Good! Listen, you guys know how to make a lot of noise, right?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah!" Ibuki cheered.

"I suppose…." Gundam said.

"OK then. I need you guys to get on the roof of the building, go to the back of the building, and be as loud as you can to draw the zombies away! Tanaka-kun, chant any mystic prayer you need to! Mioda-chan, sing at the top of your lungs!" Sonia explained.

"I shall fulfill your command!" Gundam shouted.

"Yeah, time to sing!" Ibuki cheered.

The two of them ran up to the roof through a nearby staircase. Naegi observed this and approached Sonia.

"What did you ask them to do?" Naegi asked.

"I thought of a way they could create a diversion without any risk of harm to them." Sonia boasted. She had a smile on her face.

"Good." Naegi replied. He turned to his left to see Mukuro holding a small handgun.

"Whoa! Where did you get that from?" Naegi asked, surprised.

"I found it under the cashier's desk." Mukuro explained. She then shot both the unconscious zombies that were in the store in the head. Everybody turned their heads.

"It's OK everyone, I was just making sure these zombies didn't get back up." Mukuro declared.

"That reminds me, I saw a weapons shop not far from here, so while Mioda-chan and Tanaka-kun are distracting the zombies, we should definitely go get some weapons." Sonia said.

"Let's wait until all the zombies are distracted." Togami replied.

After about five minutes, Naegi, Togami, Mukuro, Hinata, and Nekomaru decided to go get the guns. As they left the store, they could hear Gundam's chanting and Ibuki's singing. Most of the zombies were off the streets. The group quickly made their way to the weapons shop. It was a very small store, and everyone else would have missed it, but Mukuro had a good eye for these things. They went inside to see the walls lined with guns of all kinds, as well as ammo and different bags and suitcases.

"Grab as many of this gun as you can find. It's small, but it has a large clip, meaning it can hold more ammo at once. It's one of the best pistols you can have." Mukuro ordered. Naegi grabbed all the guns of that type and lots of ammo for them.

"Okay, now get those rifles over there." Mukuro ordered again. Hinata got the rifles and ammo for them.

"Hey, is this all they have?" Hinata asked.

"What did you expect, military-grade weapons? It's a miracle that there's a gun shop here at all, so don't complain." Mukuro remarked. After Hinata grabbed the rifles, she asked for one more gun type, a shotgun. Togami got as many as he could, and stuffed them and their ammo into a bag. Then, Mukuro said that they were done there and they couldn't carry any more guns.

As they left, Naegi's mind began racing. He had never used a gun before, and he's not sure if he could. He hoped he would have the strength to fight, but still, thoughts of doubt lingered in his mind. He decided to worry about it later. Suddenly, Naegi heard Ibuki scream. Mukuro grabbed one of the rifles from Hinata's bag and loaded it. Then, she ran towards the grocery store. Naegi followed. He hoped Ibuki was just performing a strange song, since that was her talent, but those hopes shattered as he saw Ibuki being eaten alive. Strangely, Gundam was nowhere to be seen. Mukuro paused. Naegi thought she was going to try to save Ibuki, but to his surprise, Mukuro ran back inside the building instead. Naegi followed her again. Everyone was missing. He thought they might be in the bathroom, and he opened the door. Sure enough, everyone was inside.

"You guys OK?" Naegi asked.

"We'll be fine. But Gundam and Ibuki won't be." Mondo replied grimly.

Mukuro told Hinata, Naegi, and Togami to give everyone a gun, so they did. With each person now armed, Mukuro told them to run as fast as they could and shoot only if they had to. The group left the store and made a mad dash towards the edge of the city. Naegi looked back briefly to see Ibuki was now a zombie. He also found Gundam; he was still alive and running after the group.

"Guys, Tanaka-kun is still alive!" Naegi shouted.

"He is?" Sonia replied happily.

"No! We can't go back!" Mukuro yelled.

Naegi and Sonia watched in horror as Gundam was attacked by zombies. He fought them off at first, but then he was simply overcome by their sheer numbers. As Gundam began to fall, he took off his scarf, balled it up, and threw it all the way over to the rest of the group. Sonia caught it and unraveled it, revealing his hamsters. She looked back one last time and began to cry, but kept on running. Naegi knew why; to go back now would be suicide. He wondered what their relationship was. Still, Naegi pressed on, knowing he had to survive.

After what seemed like an hour of running nonstop, the group went into a nearby building to rest. There were a few zombies inside, but Mukuro killed them with ease.

"We only lost Tanaka and Mioda, right?" Mukuro inquired.

"We could've saved Tanka-kun!" Sonia shouted angrily.

"Maybe we could have. But maybe trying to save him would've killed us all. It wasn't worth the risk." Mukuro snapped.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Mukuro's right. It wasn't worth going back for him. I sure he didn't mind; he would want us to be safe, and he died fighting, like a dark lord should." Hinata said solemnly.

"Let's have a moment of silence for him and Mioda-chan too." Nanami proposed.

"Yeah…" Hinata said. The group mourned the deaths of Ibuki and Gundam for several minutes, and then made arrangements to continue. Everyone rested for about thirty minutes, then the group pressed on. Naegi felt uneasy. Would they just all eventually get picked off? He tried to look at the positives. For one thing, the entire group was armed to the teeth. But even still, death may still be what the future holds….

_**Surviving Members: 21 out of 32**_

_**To Be Continued….**_


End file.
